


11: Stitches

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, POV Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Whumptober 2019, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: It was about three months after arriving to Kamar-Taj, not too long after graduating from novice to apprentice, that Stephen found the healing wing of the complex.





	11: Stitches

It was about three months after arriving to Kamar-Taj, not too long after graduating from novice to apprentice, that Stephen found the healing wing of the complex. His eyes lit with wonder as he watched a woman cast a spell over a still figure; he immediately recognized it was outlining the central nervous system. His brow furrowed as she targeted seven specific spots along the length of nerves from the bottom of the spine, to where the nerves ended at the top of the head. Chakras, perhaps; there seemed to be a bit more depth of what he, three months ago, had dismissed as complete nonsense.

His eyes moved onward to another medic (doctor? nurse? healer?), who was simply stitching a laceration closed the mundane way. Even from a distance he could see how steady and neat her sutures were. He looked down at his slightly trembling hands with a frown.

"What are you lurking in the shadows for?"

Stephen startled and looked over at the newcomer. "Wong— I, ah…" He trailed off and just nodded his head towards the infirmary. "I was… just watching."

Wong glanced sidelong into the central chamber, then looked again at Stephen. "Ah. You used to be a doctor, correct?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, turning his own gaze back to the woman as she finished up her line of stitches. "A neurosurgeon."

They watched the two sorcerer medics in silence for a couple minutes. Eventually Wong said, "You know you can stitch with magic."

Stephen blinked. "What?"

"It's how we repair the more ancient books. Preservation spells help the pages especially, but the bindings need small repairs from time to time, which can take the form of more mundane materials, simple magic, or a mix of both."

"And you… stitch the books to repair them?"

"The bindings, yes. I do have a couple books that I need to see to."

"Show me," Stephen said, then added, "please. I would— I would appreciate it. I would like to see it and learn it, if possible."

Wong remained expressionless, but he tilted his head towards the library in invitation, and Stephen was quick to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumbleblrlblelblr.](https://aelaer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
